rebeljokerwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberty on Prince Albert
Liberty on Prince Albert is the ninth episode of the rebel/joker war. As it begins commander ponds and his forces move into the city to continue their advance but are ambushed by a number of joker tanks led by a red joker commander. After a few tanks are disabled ponds forces are pinned down and therefore they bring out the thunder squadron. ponds and the rest of thunder squadron move in and overrun the tanks killing the commander in the process using motorcycles and grenades. As ponds reports to the commanders that they lost 32 men and 3 tanks and that they will need backup to take the city a camera probe spies on him. Watching this recording is the black joker and green joker A-175. Despite A-175s order to retreat south black joker refuses and prepares to make an attack saying that ponds has little strength to take the hall. He then orders A-175 to bring all troops inside hall and to secure the bridge. Later onboard ponds leading tank ponds discovers that what's left of the blockade of Prince Albert was defeated and the northern half of the city is secure so all that's left is to take the city hall but the only way in or out of it is a bridge which is over an abyss. But reinforcements are then sent in. Showing that they can take the city hall. Shortly afterwards ponds along with thunder squadron troopers razor and stab into the city for a scouting mission to find out how far the city hall is. Meanwhile black joker and A-175 continue talking about the attack on the city. they then decide to prepare for a bombing raid on the city while they prepare for battle and an evacuation to the south. Then ponds stab and razor come across a petrol of red and blue jokers who they defeat. With the petrols coming in they decide to set up a camp nearby. A-175 then reports that the bomber jets are ready and that he will prepare his van for evacuation. But black joker then suggests to delay it claiming that he isn't ready to leave. Ponds razor and stab then decide to hide in an abandoned joker truck for the night while they prepare for battle. By dusk the bombers launch and begin targeting the surrounding towns. The next morning black joker and A-175 oversee the van being loaded with there treasure that they received during there occupation of the city. However 2 more trucks are still coming with more treasure therefore black joker decides to leave once they arrive. A-175 also chooses to bomb the city as soon as they leave. As ponds razor and stab prepare for battle ponds also discovers that rebel fighters are trying to destroy the bombers. Outside the city hall red jokers load all hostages outside as a living shield to slow the advance after ponds stab and razor board one of the last 2 trucks moving in they are both scanned as they cross the bridge the first gets in but after the red jokers scan ponds razor and stab in the second they open it but as a result of this the bridge is deactivated but ponds razor and stab all make it to the other side. As the jokers begin to attack the three razor and stab leave to get the bridge back up while ponds attacks the jokers as the rest of the men begin to charge. Ponds destroys a joker squad and a tank on his own while razor and stab reactivate the bridge just as the rest of the men cross ponds orders for the thunder squadron to attack the jokers while he takes care of the black joker. In the control room razor and stab are then ambushed by a few red jokers and a couple of white jokers but manage to defeat them. A-175 then takes off in the van without waiting for black much to his shock. After takeoff A-175 then orders the bombers to destroy the city hall while he escapes. Ponds then kills black jokers 2 blue joker guards and holds him at bay forcing him to surrender but black joker says that it is unnecessary as the bombers are coming to destroy the hall but the rebel fighters then destroy the last of them. As black joker is again asked to surrender he commits suicide with a toxic pill revealing himself to be a white joker in disguise with this done Prince Albert is free of the joker empire. In the first post-credits scene the van carrying A-175 arrives at a fleet of joker super tanks near Meath park. once onboard one of the tanks A-175 removes his uniform which is revealed to be a disguise revealing himself to be the real black joker. after doing this black joker takes control of the fleet and departs to candle lake. In the second with the victory done ponds returns to the rebel fleet. Once onboard one of the super tanks ponds receives word along with the other leaders that a joker fleet is on its way to candle lake and that commander Wolffes fleet is the closest one to there so wolffe is ordered to depart for there along with 501st trooper denal which is done. Category:Episodes